1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicular air conditioners have defrosters for vehicle windows.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-77214 discloses such a vehicular air conditioner. This air conditioner includes a vent outlet and a floor outlet in addition to a defroster outlet. When the conditioner is in an automatic control position called a "BI-LEVEL" mode which is generally used in cool or cold seasons, warm air is discharged into the vehicle passenger compartment via both the vent and floor outlets. In this mode, the defroster outlet is blocked. In cases where this operation mode is used when the atmosphere is cold but the sunlight is strong, the vehicle windows sometimes fog over since the temperature of the windows is much lower than the temperature of the air within the vehicle passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,195 relates to a climate control device for the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. When this device is operating in any of its automatic control modes, the rates of air flow through the vent, floor and defroster outlets are controlled automatically.